


Birthday Boy

by castiels_shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha, Cockles, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, cumslut misha, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_shotgun/pseuds/castiels_shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of lusting over his blue eyed co-worker Jensen receives an offer he couldn't possibly turn down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random One-Shot I had lying around so I thought I might as well post it, if you guys want the second part let me know and i'll start working on it.

Suit?  
Check.  
Tie?  
Check.  
Nerves?  
Check.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before, it was a birthday party for fucks sake, why was was he so nervous? Oh right, because it was Misha’s birthday party. The man he's been swooning over for years and hasn’t done a single thing about it. 

“Jensen are you ready?” He hears Jared call out from the living room of the hotel they were staying at. 

“Yeah, i’m coming!” Jensen checks his hair one last time, giving himself a once over before flicking the light off and joining Jared in the other room. 

“Let’s go.” Jared was clad in a pair of nice slacks, a button up polo, and a navy blue suit jacket. His hair hiding under his favorite hat that Jensen loved making fun of, but over all he looked good. 

 

Arriving at the party wasn’t as bad he thought it’d be, there were hundreds of people crowding around them, yelling out his name as though he was supposed to know who they were, something he was used to. The farther inside they got the less clustered it became, he started recognizing his friends and co-workers, background music quieting everyones insistent chatter. 

“Guys! You made it!” 

He’d recognize that voice anywhere he didn’t have to turn around to know it was Misha, but he does anyway, figuring he’d look odd just standing there smiling at the ground. 

“Hey buddy! Happy birthday.” Jared says, slapping Misha on the shoulder. Jensen takes this time to admire Misha’s outfit for the night, the light blue button up really did a number for his eyes, making them stand out unbelievably in the dim lighting. His black slacks hugged his hips over the shirt, he knew he must have removed his suit jacket long ago by the looks of it. He looked like he'd spent hours running his hands through his hair to achieve that perfect sex-god look he wore so well, his scruff on his jaw line only adding to that persona.

The blue eyed man smiles up at him, “Thanks, man. Glad you made it.” He takes a swig of his beer before turning his attention to Jensen. 

“Hey, how do you like the party?” He asks him, pulling his attention away from Misha’s appearance to look him in the eyes. 

“Oh, it’s great. Thanks for inviting us.” He smiles, trying to make it look natural. 

Misha nods, “Of course i’d invite you guys, you’re my best friends.” He shrugs as though it’s common sense, but it only lowers Jensens mood, he didn’t want to be best friends..

“I’m gonna grab a beer.” He states before leaving Jared and Misha to talk about Gen or whatever it was. It’s not that he didn’t love Jared, and -god did he love Misha- but he was tired of hiding his true affections for him. He was constantly having to act, it felt he was always on the job around him. 

Jensen saunters over to the bar and orders a Miller-Light, leaning his elbows against the glossy surface of the wood as he takes a deep breath. He needed to get his shit together, he’d spent years around Misha and yet he picks tonight of all nights to be nervous?

“Here ya go.” The bartender sets his beer on the bar and tends to another guest, leaving Jensen alone to take large gulps, hoping to drink away the anxiety. 

“What are you doing way over here?” 

He jumps at the sound of Misha’s voice to his left, “Just, grabbing a beer remember?” 

“Right, you just looked upset so I wanted to make sure things were alright.” He glances over at the older man beside him, a smile tugging on his lips. 

“I’m fine, thanks.” He says, genuinely meaning it. 

Misha orders another beer, handing his empty one to the young bartender before popping the top and taking a long swig. “Alright, well i’ll be over there if you want to join me.” He says, stepping away from the bar and dragging his fingertips across the width of Jensens shoulders as he leaves. He didn’t know if Misha meant to do that, but the small touch lit up his body, he had to fight the urge to shiver.

Damn it, Collins. Why did he have to make things so hard?  
Pun intended. 

 

Later that night Jensen joins the cast and crew around a large table, everyone singing happy birthday to Misha before he blows out the candles on his ridiculously large cake. He watches the blue eyed man grin as pictures were snapped and people cheered, it was cliche and childish but Misha loved it, which in return made Jensen happy.  
When time came for cake Jensen stands before Misha with an empty plate, “Chocolate, please.” 

Misha looks up and grins, “Heather, take over for me.” He hands a girl next to him a knife and plate before walking around the table and next to Jensen. The older man picks up two plates, one slice of chocolate cake and one slice of vanilla. “Let’s go sit down.” He says, leading the younger man to an empty table off to the side. 

Jensen nods and follows him, “This cake looks amazing.” He comments as he sits down before the delicious looking slice. 

“I picked it out myself.” Misha says proudly, smiling like a toddler as he takes a bite of his vanilla cake. 

Before Jensen could take a bite he was already distracted by the man beside him, the way he’d turn the fork upside down in his mouth to lick the icing clean off the plastic. The site was sinful, but the things Jensens mind was cooking up were even worse..

He quickly darts his head down to his food, taking a quick bite to keep his eyes off the lips of Misha Collins. The lips he found himself day dreaming about being wrapped around-

“How is it?” 

Jensen’s head lurches upwards in surprise, his cheeks heating up as though Misha could read his thoughts. “Good, great.” He stutters out. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asks, his blue eyes interrogating Jensen, making his palms instantly start sweating. 

“Yeah i’m fine, why?” 

“You just seem, flustered.” He says curiously, squinting his eyes a little in the cutest way. 

Before Jensen gets the chance to tell him it was nothing, he feels a warm hand on his thigh, large fingers gently squeezing the muscle there. “Is it because of me?” Misha’s gravely voice dropped to a low baritone, his blue eyes locked on Jensens in an intense gaze. 

Fuck.

Jensen quickly darts his eyes around the room, surely this couldn’t be real, surely Misha didn’t have his hand on his inner thigh under the table. Glancing down at his legs he see’s that it in fact wasn’t a dream, it was really happening. 

“I see you staring at me on set,” His voice is barely audible over the music, but Jensen held onto it, stringing his ear to hear every word. “I’m flattered, someone as hot as you taking an interest in me.” 

Misha’s hand slowly rubs up and down the length of his thigh, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing over his crotch. Jensen thinks he might explode, his pants were becoming uncomfortably and embarrassingly tight, no way could he stand up until things cooled down. He releases a shaky breath as the older mans hand comes to a stop mid-thigh, Misha leans closer, his breath washing over Jensens ear. 

“Tonight i’m going to leave my room key under the mat, and if you don’t join me i’ll be highly disappointed in you, Ackles.” 

The way his last name slipped from the older mans tongue sounded like a teacher scolding a student, which only made things hotter. He lets out a small involuntary groan as Misha’s hand slowly leaves his leg, the tips of his ears were on fire, but his leg felt like it was cold from the absence of Misha’s warm hand. 

Jensen locks eyes with him, his confidence and sexual frustration kicking in. “You’re just gonna leave me like this?” He says, gesturing down to the bulge in his neatly pressed slacks. 

Misha smirks, “I’ll make it up to you.” He suggests, his blue eyes darkened with lust. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever, birthday boy.” He glares at him, Jensen wasn’t one for teasing, he didn’t take kindly to it, even if it was coming from the man he’d been fantasizing about for years. 

The older actor rises to his feet, putting a hand on Jensens shoulder and leaning down to brush his lips against his hot ear, “I look forward to tonight, don’t disappoint me.” 

With those words he leaves Jensen in a panting mess, his mind having no other choice than to wonder what was to come. He takes deep breaths as he watches the man greet more guests, his eyes occasionally finding their way back to Jensens, letting him know that he was still thinking about his offer.

What the fuck just happened?

Never once had Misha shown him any signs that he was gay, never once did he show any affection towards him, and suddenly tonight he’s wanting to have sex in his hotel room? This couldn’t be happening, someone was pulling a prank on him, when he got to Misha’s hotel room everyone would jump out and laugh at how pathetic he was for even believing it. 

The arousal in Jensens pants was frustrating to say the least, he couldn’t do anything about it, forced to sit there until it subsided, and not think about Misha Fucking Collins.  
He was going to pay later tonight, Jensen was going to make this the best birthday Misha has ever had.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this took me so long, I completely forgot about it, things have been insane for me lately. But here it is, you guys asked for it, the end to a smutty little one shot xD  
> Enjoy!

Three hours, the party lasts another three hours before the final person leaves. For three hours Jensen is mingling, watching Misha, talking about the show, eyeing Misha, and even making a small speech. Of course his co-worker didn’t make it easy. Jensen had no idea how much of a kinky, coy, bastard Misha Collins was. The blue eyed man locked eyes with him any chance he got, smirking with that dark look in his eyes, the simple fact that that look was directed towards Jensen made his knees weak. 

 

He scans the room as he’s telling Jared bye, picking up the fact that Misha was gone, which meant he was in his hotel room. Waiting for him. 

“Night, see you tomorrow!” Jarred calls, climbing and swaying up the stairs in the hotel lobby. 

“Night, man.” Jensen waves, booking it as soon as he’s out of sight, knowing exactly where Misha’s room was located. 

 

When he gets there he takes a few minutes to breathe, trying to comprehend what was about to happen. There was a room key under the mat below him, taunting him, just beyond that door was the man he had jacked off to way too many times in the shower to count.

He takes a deep breath and flips it over, revealing the key to start all his fantasies.

Jensen swipes the key and swiftly opens the door, “Mish?” He calls out into the dark room. 

He searches for the light switch causing Jensen to cringe in darkness but when he finds it what he see’s next does about a million and one things to his body, Misha’s sprawled out on the bed, naked body flush with the white fluffy down comforter. Cock in hand, he pumps himself, eyes closed in pleasure. Of course he knew Jensen was there, it seemed like someone liked to put on a show.

“Mmm, Jensen.” Misha moans, the sound going straight to Jensens dick. 

“Fuck.” Jensen hand had already migrated down to his slacks, palming himself through the material. 

Misha’s eyes spring open, blue meeting green with a smirk, “Are you planning on watching all night or are you going to come over here and put me on my knees?”

Jensen lets out a growl of some sorts and joins Misha on the bed, trying to rip his tie off to even the number of clothing items to zero. “Take off my belt.” Jensen orders, sitting on his knees with his bulge purposely near to Mishas face. 

“Yes, sir.” Misha speaks slowly, using his experienced hands to un-buckle Jensens belt, ripping it from the loops. 

“Pants, off.” 

Misha obeys this order just like the last, sliding the zipper slowly down Jensen covered length, causing him to shutter. Jensen finally frees his chest from the button up and kicks off the slacks, leaving him confined in his underwear. 

Misha pulls him down on top of him and crushing their lips together, his slender fingers roaming every inch of Jensens chest, dipping into every divot of muscle. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

Jensens mind becomes fuzzy, unable to grasp the words just spoken. “Fuck, me too.” Misha mixes their tongues together in a long heated kiss, the sound of their soft moans filling the room. 

Mishas hand brushes his co-workers inner thigh, a ghost of pleasure rocking through him as the hand moves upwards. Jensen quickly leans back to remove the unwanted material, springing free his heavy length. Misha’s eyes dart south and before Jensen has a moment to register whats happening, his back is on the bed and Mishas hovering over his mid section, breath hot on his skin. 

Blue eyes smirk up at him as Misha leans forward on his hands and knees and sucks Jensen into his mouth, running a tongue experimentally over the tip. Jensens hips buck into the warm crevasse of Misha’s mouth, large calloused hands intertwining themselves in locks of raven hair. Misha swallows him down, slowly rising up just to take him in to the hilt, his nose brushing Jensens soft stomach. Misha coughs a little as he comes up for air, the sound alone makes his dicks twitch. 

“I want to ride you.” Misha kisses a trail up Jensens inner thigh, to his sensitive hip bones and up to his chest, where he stops to bat those seductive lashes in his direction. 

“Fuck,” The word gets drawn out with a moan as Misha’s cock brushes the tip of his own. “Lie down.”

Misha slides off of Jensens already sticky body, lying on his back with his hands eagerly buried in the pillows above his head. Jensen assumes Mishas earlier position, perched on his hands and knees bending down to puff hot air on Misha’s reddening and swollen cock. 

“Mmm, Jensen please.” Misha’s hands lock onto the short fluffy spikes of Jensens hair, slighting tugging on it as he pleads. 

The men locks eyes before Jensen does what he’s wanted to do for years, he doesn’t waste time as he takes Misha into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the tip to earn a shudder form the smaller man. Jensen sucks him down further and further, keeping a pulsating rhythm as his head slowly bobs up and down.

“Oh fuck, please Jensen.” Misha pleads once more, he’s not sure what he’s asking for but Jensen planned to give him anything he wanted and more. 

The blow jobs over all too soon in Mishas opinion but he doesn’t have time to complain because Jensens now pushing Miahas legs back and swiping his tongue lower and lower, pulling a sharp gasp from Misha. Jensen swipes his warm and wet tongue over the sensitive skin, gliding it along the rivets of flesh that tense and relax as Misha squirms. 

Misha moans out hands gripping the all too fluffy and suffocating pillows behind him, desperately trying to keep his eyes open through the pleasure, wanting to watch Jensen work with his eyes closed obviously enjoying this just as much on the un-receiving end. 

Suddenly a new feeling is introduced when Jensens finger joins his tongue, gently pushing past the ring and of flesh and cautiously wriggling around inside him. Misha arches his back and moans, Jensens finger working wonders in combination with that tongue of his. 

“Please, please fuck me.” Misha moans out, unable to keep his eyes open anymore as Jensens finger now pumps in and out of him, slick with saliva.

Jensen groans, now leaning back to watch the beautiful man writhe on the bed at his doing, pleading for Jensens cock.   
Fuck.

The sight is almost too much for aching length, Jensen feeds on Mishas impatience, “Where’s the lube?” 

Misha hurriedly reaches over to his nightstand grabbing the small bottle to hand to Jensen, his body still twitching with the now two fingers stretching him out in the most pleasant type of burn. 

Jensen pulls him forward and motions for Misha to follow, lying on his back and he slathers his own cock, taking in the view of Misha’s body crawling over his own. Jensen puts a small amount on his fingers to slide easily back into Misha, causing an impatient moan from his co-worker. 

“Jensen.” Misha growls the mans name with longing, pushing his ass down into Deans lap. 

“Patience, baby.” He murmurs, reaching up to gently cup the side of Misha’s face, palm grazing his stubble. Misha leans down to kiss the lips he’d found himself staring at on a daily basis, gasping into Jensens mouth as their cocks brush. 

Jensen takes this time to aline his slick cock with Misha’s tight ring of skin, pushing himself in at a slow pace. His hips stutter as pleasure racks through him, that tight heat closing around him like Misha was made just for him. 

“Fuck, Mish.” Jensen grips Mishas hips, both the men moaning out as his cock stops at the hilt. 

Misha leans back, sitting on Jensens cock, and begins rolling his hips. The sight alone almost brings Jensen to the tipping point, Misha’s soft skin is flushed a beautiful shake of pink, his head tipped back in fucked out bliss, and that mop of constant sex hair looked even better during actual sex. 

Mishas hands find Jensens chest for support as he fucks himself down onto Jensens cock, slowly bring his hips up to slam himself back down. Eyes now open to take in every reaction Jensen makes, watching those wet lips part in pleasure and knowing he was the cause of it. 

The smug man stops his rhythm, watching Jensens eyes spring open in confusion at the loss of friction. 

Misha tips his head down to speak lowly in Jensens ear, lips grazing the sensitive skin.“I want you to fuck me so hard, I can’t walk for days without thinking of your cock.” 

Jensen growls and wraps and arm around Mishas back, pulling him tight to his chest as he starts feverishly thrusting up into Misha, fucking him from underneath. 

Misha takes the opportunity to bite down onto Jensens shoulder, experimenting with the level of roughness he was willing to go to, and obviously it was high because Jensen moans out baring his neck for more as he continues to fuck into Misha. 

Misha moans out the mans name over and over, Jensens hips stuttering with every thrust, Mishas hickeys and bites bringing him closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, Mish! I’m gonna come.” His breathing becomes heavy, not stoping his relentless thrusting. 

Misha moans out and pulls himself free of Jesens hold, slides off his cock and lies down on his back. Jensen sits up confused, his chest heaving with the rise and lowering of every breath, watching Mishas every move. “I want you to come on me, I want it, please. I want to taste you.” 

Jensen moves without a second thought, straddling Mishas torso just below his arms, red, leaking cock throbbing above Misha’s lips. Jensen pumps himself into his own hand, eyes locked onto Misha’s blue and black dilated gaze. 

“I’m gonna mark you up with my come, you want that?” Jensen growls through a clenched jaw. 

Misha licks his lips and nods, “Yes, please.” 

Mishas hands how down to cup and knead Jensens balls, watching the sex god of a man towering over him. 

“You’re such a cumslut, aren’t you? My little cumslut.” Jensens rhythm falters and Misha knows he’s close, his own cock throbbing between his legs. 

Reaching below Jensen, Misha grips his cock into his hand and starts thrusting into it, matching the pace of Jensnes.

“Mmm, your cumslut. Please, Jensen I want to taste you so bad.” 

Jensens eyes screw shut against his will and with those words sounding in his ears he reaches the breaking point, body tensed and ridged as he releases his come onto Mishas tongue. It felt like he could come forever, hearing the sound of Misha jack himself off to his own climax, opening his eyes just in time to see the beauty of it. Misha’s head thrown back into the pillows, Jensens come splattered along his check, as well as dripping from his mouth. It was a sight he’d only dreamed of. 

Jensen climbs off of Misha to lie down beside him, the sound of their breathing filling the now quiet room. Their sweaty bodies stick together in a way most would call gross but Jensen would call hot as hell, in every sense of the form. 

He notices the pool of come collected on Misha’s stomach and decides it’d only be fair he got a taste too. Misha opens his eyes as he feels Jensens finger slide across his skin, scooping up the sticky liquid to raise to his tongue, licking off every drop with a hazed smirk. 

“Happy Birthday, Misha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
